Mocking Justice
by mockingjay098
Summary: Aytia is normal. Well as normal as any teen spy with super powers, BUT a trip to Cadmus changes every thing. It somehow manages to kick up her awesome weirdness up another notice. THIS WILL CHANGE YOUR VIEW ON YJ FOREVER.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
Normal POV  
July was considered one of the hottest months of the year. Today was Independence day and was considered the most patriotic day in America. Instead of the usual sluggish activity, today was really quite active. People running around celebrating in their own usual ways shopping, playing at the arcade and such. Sitting at a small table outside a café were two girls. Well specifically a girl and a woman. The woman was about twenty years of age and was considering good looking. A short haired brunette with sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue faded jeans with a light green shirt with a white jacket. She was busy typing away on a laptop. Her companion was sitting opposite from her across the table.  
The second girl had brown hair with matching blonde highlights. Her eyes however were hidden behind dark shades. She wore jean shorts with boots that went from her knees down. She wore a black shirt with peace signs covering every inch of the material. Unlike her friend she seemed under the age of fifteen and able to understand how hot the sun could be and hadn't bothered to bring a jacket. The brown highlighted beauty had pulled a second chair next to hers. Sprawled on the chair was a dog with his head and front paws resting on his master's lap. Both human and dog seemed to be making it perfectly clear with their body language just how bored they were.  
The sapphire eyed woman glanced up from her lap top toward her ward. She quickly adopted an annoyed expression though it was obvious she didn't really mean it.  
"Aytia could you quit that?  
The shaded eyes of Aytia immediately looked toward the sound of the noise. The dog twitched, but besides that showed no sides of hearing anything.  
"I can't help it. This is so boring. Are you almost done?"  
Aytia's question was meet with silence. Aytia gaze switched back to the dog in her lap then almost acting on impulse she reached down and scratched behind his ears. The dog made a quiet sound and leaned into the touch obviously enjoying it. He was a ten month old mutt. His coat was almost all black with a white underbelly. He did however have patches of golden fur. His legs were had patches of golden fur with snow white paws. Another thin golden patch ran along his jaw line and a line ran from his forehead to his dark nose. His chocolate eyes were a mirror image of his master's. All in all he was quite handsome. Aytia gazed up from his face back to her older companion.  
"Oh come on Doc. We've been here for about an hour. Please tell me you're done."  
Doctor Rosaline Cox gazed back up with a triumphant smile on her face.  
"Yes! Finally, I did it."  
A smile broke over Aytia's face and beneath the shades her eyes twinkled. "Yes! Cox you're the best!"  
Doctor Cox's gazed switched back to the screen and she continued to type. The grin was swiped from Aytia's face almost immediately.  
"Well you can't just leave me hanging!"  
However before Cox could tell Aytia just what she had finally completed their waiter returned and this time accompanied with a dark man in a suit almost as black as his skin.  
"Excuse me Miss?"  
Cox gazed up from her laptop obviously annoyed.  
"Yes?" Her voice was coated with sugar. Aytia knew by the tone of her voice that despite the sweetness in her voice, she was annoyed.  
The man in the dark suit obviously didn't pick up on the doctor's annoyance, but then he was wearing a suit on one of the hottest days ever so Aytia doubted he was very smart. The suited weirdo directed his attention to Cox.  
"I'm afraid dogs aren't allowed in my café." He said, scowling at Aytia's pet. Dr. Cox adopted a shocked expression, "Really? I didn't notice the sign. Where is it?"  
The creep in the suit looked uncomfortable at this, "Ah, well you see we haven't actually had a chance to uh…."  
Aytia interrupted him before he could continue to blather on about why the sign wasn't up yet.  
"UH, Doc. Who are you talking to?"  
Everyone's attention shifted to her, the shaded eyes kept their gaze on the scientist. This was an act Aytia had pulled off many times and thought she was quite brilliant at it personally. Who could possibly get mad at a supposed blind girl and her sight dog? More importantly who would separate a blind girl from her sight dog? Cox looked up at the newcomer's studying them.  
"Oh just the waiter and the manager."  
"Oh! What do they want?"  
"Yeah, what do you fellas want?"  
The manager seemed surprised that they had started talking to him again and even more confused that Aytia wasn't addressing him directly. It was obviously time to play the next card.  
"Uh, Cox do you see where I put my soda?  
To emphasize Aytia placed her hand on the table and started groping around obviously searching for the vacated drink. Cox grabbed her companion's wrist, reached for the drink and placed it next to her out stretched palm. She then released her hold on Aytia. To emphases the act Aytia reached blindly for the drink. Once Aytia had grabbed the drink she pulled it closer and began to quietly sip.  
The manager seemed shocked at this display, the waiter was obviously annoyed that nothing was happening to us yet.  
"Oh please stop acting like that. It's not like your blind or anything." The doctor gazed up fury entirely written into every aspect of her face. Aytia gazed straight ahead pretending not to notice this, her eyes hidden behind the dark sunglasses. Cox's fury filled eyes gazed up at the waiter.  
"That's exactly what it's like. This is Katala Techra the most famous bind person since Helen Keller and that's her sight dog Shadow. If you want us to leave that's okay. I just thought you'd enjoy having all the publicity that comes with having a famous blind girl in your restaurant. But you know what forget it, we'll just go else where. Come on Katala."  
Aytia pushed the drink to the center of the table careful to place it to the left of Cox. It would look suspicious if she placed it directly in front of her. The twenty year old woman shut her laptop and shoved it into her carrying case. She then stepped up and grabbed the disregarded meals and headed off toward the trash. The manager and waiter's attention shifted to Aytia. Aytia stared unmoving at the seat where Cox used to be located, aware of the fact of the fact she was being watched. She had to be careful and make sure not to expose the fact she could actually see.

Carefully she stretched her left leg out straight. Reaching down she groped around until she reached the top of her boot. Reaching inside she grabbed and withdrew a leash. Shadow, picking up what she was trying to do, lifted his head. He gently nudged her right arm and let out a quiet yelp letting her know where his head was. He had played the act of sight dog thousands of times and knew that when Aytia wanted him to be her 'eyes'.

Aytia reached over and after a bit of fumbling had attached the leash to his collar. He leaped of the chair and barked letting her know where he was. Aytia smiled and got up slowly, careful to avoid the table and chairs. Shadow turned to face the street and in the process grabbed a hold of his leash. With the leash in his mouth he softly yanked on the rough material. Aytia followed the leash's momentum and stepped forward. Shadow released his grip, barked and wagged his tail. He then started forward and Aytia followed with her eyes squeezed shut. She trusted Shadow and believed the rouse would be more believable if she really couldn't see.  
After taking about twenty steps Aytia felt a hand close around her arm. She recognized the pressure as Doctor Cox's. She allowed to be dragged about two blocks before shrugging her off. Doctor Cox released the pressure and Aytia opened her eyes. They walked about another five blocks before they reached their destination.

Rosaline Cox's car, and not just any car, but a baby blue Ferrari. Needless to say, what with her being a doctor and all, Cox's paycheck was a big juicy one. Aytia opened the door and got into the shotgun seat. Shadow copied her lead and leaped into the car and positioned himself at her feet. Once the door was shut however and Aytia was positioned he changed his mind and leaped onto her lap.  
While they were positioning themselves Cox took her laptop and flipped the screen over. The laptop now looked like some giant screen. She then reached over and attached the computer into the dash board where the radio should have been. Then she adjusted some wires and climbed into the driver seat. She pulled her keys out of her laptop carrying bag and plugged them into the car. The engine quietly came alive jarring the car out of it's silent and still stupor. Unnerved by the car's vibrations Shadow whined. He had never really got used to the whole driving part. Aytia quietly stroked his fur in an attempt to calm him down.  
"Now what were you about to tell me before the manager and wasabi breath barged in?"  
Cox's eyes barely flickered from the road.  
"Initiate the last programs I had on the laptop."  
Reaching around the Australian Shepherd, Aytia placed her hand on the dashboard next to the computer. Silver lines flowed from her fingertips and spreading across the dashboard and installed laptop. The lines also flowed up her arm to her elbow. Aytia closed her eyes and heard the usual monotone female voice in her head as she accessed the laptop.  
"Initiating former programming"  
The laptop screen whirled to life showing three pop up screens. Seeing this Aytia removed her hand from the dashboard. The silver lines on her arm and the car vanished instantly. Reaching up Aytia removed the shades finally revealing the chocolate colored eyes underneath. She clipped the glasses onto the front of her shirt. Leaning even closer to the dashboard she studied the three pop screens. The first one was a newspaper clipping on some scientific faculty in Washington D.C. The second one was another newspaper clipping on the same faculty except this time it was about some mysterious fire. The third was indiscernible and hard to make out. As far as Aytia could tell it was some type of report on genetics.  
Aytia looked over at the older woman confused. Cox, eyes still fixed on the road, missed the look.  
"I don't get it."Aytia refocused on the computer screen trying to decipher the report. Dr. Cox suddenly spoke out explaining the reports to the fourteen year old.  
"There is a genetics lab in D.C. As the name suggests it's prime form of research is genetics." Aytia blinked, "Genetics, like DNA right?"  
Dr. Cox nodded, "Yes. Anyway they've been making a lot deals to get a hold of certain DNA samples. Illegal deals. Anyway I've been looking into it and I've been wanting to check it out for weeks."

Aytia cut her off before she could finish. "Let me guess. You want me to use the fire as an excuse to infiltrate Cadmus and find out what their doing with the DNA right?"

The doctor chuckled, "You catch on fast." Aytia mirrored the laugh, then froze and continued. "And Karnifella didn't authorize this mission so I have to be extra careful not to get caught. Correct?" The twenty year old scientist tossed her a small PDA. "Just don't get caught or I can kiss my Ferrari goodbye."

Aytia scoffed. "Karnifella tries it and I'll set all my training robots on him."


	2. Independence Day & Boys?

**THANK YOU FOR READ THIS :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: CADMUS  
Doctor Cox's car pulled up against the curb a block away from the Cadmus building. I opened the door hopped out with Shadow following suit. I had changed from the civilian clothes to my second uniform. I had two uniforms. One I wore while I worked, the other I saved for special occasions like these. I calmly walked down the block to the street deciding that it would be less suspicious if Shadow and I didn't look like we were in a rush. I turned the corner and gazed at the building. It looked fairly small. It had three ambulances and a fire truck parked out front. Workers were running around trying to put out the fire. I with my back against the wall I slid down to a crouched position. Turning I faced my trusty canine companion and whispered, "Well what do you think?" He leaned over and looked around the corner assessing the situation. _"Simple. Use the smoke as cover and fly onto the roof."_  
That was something Shadow could do. He could speak to a person through their mind. It was a one way connection though. He could speak into my mind, but I couldn't speak into his. I had to actually talk to him and I often got weird looks from people who didn't know about his ability. So pretty much everyone. At least we both knew I wasn't an idiot, though I'm pretty sure Shadow had an argument to that too.  
I nodded, scoped him up and initiated build jet. Okay! Now I bet your really confused. I can manipulate metal objects around me to do what I want, and since almost everything's made from metal I have a lot of options. My black combat boots were lined with metallic microbots and I could use them for build jet. Built Jet was when I modified the boots in to rocket boots. Using my totally awesome boots I cruised in under the cover of the smoke and landed on the roof. Shadow immediately jumped from my arms and grumbled something about warning him next time I tried something like that. Ignoring his mutterings I opened the door and descended down some stairs.  
At the first door I heard voices, confused I stopped. Cautiously I peered around the opened door. What I saw surprised me. There were three boys. Each dressed elaborately. One was dressed from head to toe in a yellow and red suit with some lightning bolt symbol on his chest. The second had a pair of blue pants and a red tank top. His skin was darkish and he had weird tattoos coursing up his arm. The third was decked out in black pants red shirt and yellow cape.

The red and gold spandex boy was rummaging through cabinets and such. The second was wandering around looking at objects and the third cute yellow caped boy was typing away on a computer. I withdrew from the door before speaking in fear they might hear me. "Boys?" Shadow looked up at his master his eyes shinning. _"Don't get any ideas sister."_

Infuriated I turned to face the dog. "Why you little…!"  
I heard a sound and instinctively turn to face it. It was the gold and red speedster gazing at them with a dump struck idea. Darn! I'd spoken to loud. He turned to face the door way, toward his teammates. Cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted. "Guys, I think I found someone."

It was here I ran. I pushed him over and followed Shadow through the doorway. The colorful yellow caped guy stood in front of me but I side stepped easily while Shadow pushed weird tattoo guy to the floor. We run down the hallway and turned quickly left. As we ran I looked over my shoulder and saw some weird two horned creature. I quickly ducked behind a corner and watched Horns. He calmly walked down the hallway and entered the elevator. With a faint ding the doors closed hiding him from view.  
Weird tattoo guy emerged and starred at the elevator before stating quietly. "There was something in the…"

Spandex also emerged in a flash and stated that the elevators should be locked down. The yellow caped kid also joined the two with a "This is wrong." I rolled my eyes at Shadow. What was with boys and stating the obvious? Yellow cape, as I so choose to call him, held up his gloves and began typing on some midair computer above his left arm.

"This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building." He muttered.

"Neither does what I saw", voiced weird tattoos. He walked over and pulled apart the elevator doors. The others crowded around staring down. Yellow cape was the first one to break the silence. "And that's why they need a two story elevator." Standing up yellow cape fired some torpedo thing at the roof and jumped. The two remaining boys shared glances before following suit.  
Cautious once realizing they were gone I crept to the now open elevator. I watched as the three boys slipped down a rope and disembarked onto some level. I slipped on my sunglasses and initiated program IV. This was a lot like my rocket boots except with sunglasses and instead of turning into rocket boots, they did various things. "Program Infared Vision" allowed me to see heat.  
Two red and yellow blobs were perched on some level called SL26. I watched as the blue figure yanked open the doors and the three boys entered.  
I quietly took of my glasses and put them back in my weapons holster around my waist. Shadow gazed up at me before asking me in a tired voice, _"We're going after them aren't we?"_

I gazed back at him before turning my gaze to the deep elevator shaft. "I'm sorry, but they're here for something and we might learn more if we tag along." I crouched and Shadow, picking up on the silent communication we often used, clambered onto my back and dug his claws into my flesh. PAINFUL!

I jumped off the side and initiated rocket boots. (just in case) I went into some free fall mode falling through the air enjoying the rushing wind. At the last second I wrapped my fingers around the ledge of Sub Level 26. I classified it as a BAD IDEA when I felt an annoying pull on my arms. I really need to work on building **silent** rocket boots.

Shadow jumped from my back and over my shoulder landing onto the ledge. I hoisted myself up and we continued through the recently opened doors.  
We followed the boys quietly and quickly keeping about a few paces behind them. The yellow caped boy hacked through the door and it swished open. It was filled with hundreds of blue capsules producing some blue looking electricity.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." The yellow caped hacker stated as they walked down the hall. I gazed at the blue capsules taking it all in one glance, first thing that registered in my mind was the terminal. As the idiotic boys stared dumbfounded at the blue capsules Shadow and I snuck behind some of the blue containers. I crept around until I was directly behind the terminal. As soon as I was positioned correctly I paused waiting for the right time to strike.  
"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates it's own power with these…things. It must be what they're bred for." said gold and red speedster gesturing to the creepy capsules. As he said this I snuck out and stuck a wireless transmitter into one of the green slots. I clambered back up onto the shelf before any one noticed.  
"Of course, even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth." tattoo guy agreed. I gazed at the PDA Dr. Cox had given me. 60% downloaded.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." Yellow cape walked over to a nearby terminal and pulled out an USA cable from his wrist gloves and began hacking into the computer. The mid air computer screen returned and he began flicking through the options.

"Says here that they're called Genomorphs. Whoa, check out the stats on these things: super speed, super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These things are living breathing weapons."  
"They're engineering an army!" said spandex boy. "But for who?"  
"Wait!" yellow caped kids replied. "There's something else. Project Kr…the file's triple encrypted, I can't-"  
"Don't move!" a unknown voice yelled. All the heads turned to face the sound as a helmeted man in yellow and blue, flanked with a small group of Genomorphs came running up. The yellow helmet man froze. "Wait, Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"  
"At least he got your name right." the hacker voiced with a smirk.  
"I know you. Guardian, a hero." said the tattooed boy.  
"I do my best." Guardian replied. Man this guy made even humility sound all bragging like.  
"Then what are you here?" asked spandex kid.  
"I think that's my question boys, I'm chief of security, you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out." He replied.  
I flinched. These guys are with the Justice League? Ah well. There goes our covert mission. Guardian had however not finished talking.

"Or we could just leave them out of all of this. All you have to do is hand over the downloaded file."

Oh no! I checked my PDA's progress. Download 100% complete. They wanted my file. Guardian was still starring at the boys expecting their answer. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash (I was still having trouble telling which was which) exchanged looks. Yellow cape looked up and in a confused voice replied, "We didn't download any file."

Guardian looked him over as though checking he was telling the truth. He apparently believed him because he replied, "I believe you Robin, but my director will want that file regained. The Justice League wouldn't be very happy if they find out about this."  
"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" cried spandex boy.  
"Weapons? What are you- What have I-" Guardian stopped talking just as a genomorph thing on his shoulder looked at him with glowing horns. Guardian gripped his head for a second before recovering. He gazed up with a cold harsh stare. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"  
_"Now!" _Shadow jumped out in front of the advancing genomorphs. He positioned himself between the things and the teens, snarling the whole while. I followed his lead, hoping he wouldn't steer me wrong. Pathetic dream but I clung to it anyway. I crawled out of the shelf and ignoring the amazed looks I got stood behind my canine. "Dude I told you she was real!", one of the teens exclaimed. I reached over and removed the wireless transmitter. No need for it now.  
Smirking, I stood and faced Guardian. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." His expression, if possible, turned even more cruel. In his cold harsh voice he addressed me, "Give me one reason." I smirked and laid the bait. Reaching into my pocket I withdrew my PDA "Cause if you do I'll transmit that file to my supervisor. And with info like that I bet we'll be able to get the president's permission to shut you done in no time."  
Guardian reacted instantly, "Squad A get that PDA, Squad B get the intruders."

All right, I'll admit it I ran. For the record it was to have less genomorphs couped up in one area, plus I figured the boys could handle themselves. I clambered up the shelves with Shadow clinging to my back. I hoisted myself up and for the first time looked down. The scene was misty, someone had obviously released a smoke grenade. Flashes of metal and genomorphs occasionally appeared before quickly vanishing again. Below, at least a dozen genomorphs attempted to climb after me and Shadow. _"Why are we climbing?"_ Shadow asked. I cursed myself and my stupidity. With one shove I launched myself away from the electric blue pods. I flew above the dusty air searching for a way out. I saw yellow cape and speedster by the elevator's door. I landed, Shadow leaped off and we both ran to join them. The doors opened and the boys clambered in. Shadow and I rushed in with tattoo boy following. The doors slammed shut just as the first genomorphs leaped to met us.  
The boys stood straight while Shadow and I continued to crouch. It was a nervous habit we both shared. I don't know how long I stayed there simply watching them. The one with the strange tattooes held out his hand in my direction. I carefully took it and let him hoist me to my feet.

I was receiving strange looks from all three boys. What was their deal? I mean it wasn't like I looked that weird was it? I looked down. Black boots with matching black shorts and a black shirt. The black shirt had a white streak that snaked down from my right shoulder to my waist. Over my shorts was a white soft Chinese skirt which hid my weapon holster. Seriously I didn't look that bad, I mean the first time I'd tried it on I'd even had a few boys back at the base drooling over it. The silence seemed to stretched until I finally broke it. "Let's get one thing straight! I HATE it when people stare at me."  
This seemed to snap the boys out of their stupid little stupor. "What were you thinking? Are you just naturally this stupid?" Spandex boy snapped.

The other two looked shocked at his outburst and yellow cape quickly spoke up. "Sorry! Anyway introductions are required. Blabber mouth over here is Kid Flash." he said gesturing to the speedster with the big mouth. "This is Aqualad." The weird tattooed kid nodded to me. "And I'm Robin. What's your name?"  
Obviously they all had superhero names. Well considering they knew the justice league that was nothing strange. Guess I better give them some superhero name now too. Actually Robin's name had reminded me of a nickname I did have. "I'm Mockingbird and this is Shadow." I said gesturing to Shadow.

_"I hope you don't mind,"_ Shadow whispered into my mind. _"But since I don't really know these people I won't be talking into their minds. You mind being my representative?"_ I winked at him and he wagged his tail.  
Once learning my name the boys focused on working on the elevator. The numbers above the doors were a bright red and seemed to be growing at a steady pace. 43...44. "We're headed down?" Aqualad asked confused.

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid Flash said, pointing a finger in the air to emphasize his point.

Robin simply stated, "Excuse me! Project Kr! It's down on sub-level 52."

Aqualad began pacing and anxiously started massaging his neck. "This is out of control Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the league."

The other heroes looked down as if considering his statement. Shadow slid closer to me and mentally whispered, _"We can't let them mention us. If Batman found out he'd definitely contact Azrael. Last thing we need is __**him**__ involved."_

I turned to the boys and stated. "I don't care who you call just don't mention me or Shadow. Last thing we need is the Justice League bossing us around."  
The elevator dinged as we hit level 52 everyone immediately prepared for action as the doors slide opened. It was a creepy dark red-purplish underground place that split into two tunnels. Eager to be rid of the kids who could blow everything Shadow and I ran forward and crouched behind some barrels. Robin followed and I heard Kid Flash mutter to Aqualad, "We are already here."

The other two joined us behind the barrels.

"Which way?" Aqualad said with a tone of reluctance.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin said, gesturing as if to prove his point.  
"Halt!" All heads turned and saw a blue skinned creature with horns protruding from his head dressed in a white hospital patient uniform. He raised his hand and with horns glowing bright red, sent two barrels right behind them. We all dodged them and Robin threw some type of device at the creature. His horns still light up he stopped the projectile mid flight and sent two more canisters at us. "Definitely bizarre looking hallway two." I said as I raced next to Robin.  
Up ahead a door slid open and an African-American scientist walked out. Kid Flash attempted to stop and ended up skidding right into her. Seeing the door starting to close behind him he snatched up a container and slid it into the door effectively holding it open.

"Hurry." he cried and, motioning for them to follow him, launched himself through the door. Robin, Aqualad, and I ran through the gap. Seeing the genomorphs and guardian behind us Aqualad kicked the container out of the way and the door snapped shut.  
"The Dog!" Kid Flash cried, realizing that Shadow hadn't made it to the room. Aqualad realizing his mistake turned to face me and whispered, "Sorry!"

I startled him by giving him a small smile back. The dark skinned hero stared at me confused until Shadow came hurtling through the metal. I knelt by my faithful dog and stroked his fur and stated out loud, "Don't be. Shadow can phase through any sold object. He wasn't really in any danger."

They must have seen stranger things because they took the whole 'phasing' thing in their stride. Robin looked up at Aqualad and stated, "I disabled the door. We're safe."  
"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected

"Um guys!"called out Kid Flash who standing in front of the a panel. "You might want to see this!"

He hit a button. There was a beep and a pod lite up. Showing a boy wearing white clothes and a red S on his chest. I starred in confusion and the others in shock.

"Wow" uttered Robin

"Big K little R thee atomic symbol for Kripton." said Kid Flash as he walk up to the glass. "Clone?" he asked turning around

"Robin, hack!"demand Aqualad

"Oh, right, right!" said Robin snapping out of his trance and pluging his blue looking electricity thing. (I still have not figured out what it is) and he began to hack. After some beeping a thing popped up.

"Weapon designated Superboy." He read out loud " A clone base grown in 6 weeks!" cried Robin. "From DNA required from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman" replied Aqualad

"DNA! Why is it always DNA!" I whispered to Shadow.

_"__Because it's you and this is the story of your pathetic, miserable DNA obsessed life."_he thought back grinning his doggy grins.

"No way the big guy knows about this" said Kidflash talking to Robin and Aqualad.

"The solar suit allows him to suck sun radation 24-7." Robin read.

"And these creatures?"ask Aqualad.

"Genomorphs" replied Robin "Telepathic, Force feeding him an eduction."

"And we can guess what else" said Kid Flash "There making a slave out of, well Superman's son."

"Now we contact the league." said Aqualad reaching for his belt.

"Remember don't mention me." I hissed, meeting eyes with Aqualad.

He pressed his belt buckle which started glowing. "No signal."

Robin frowned. "We're in too deep".

"Literally." cried Kid Flash. There was a pause of silence.

"This is wrong" said Kid Flash.

"We can't just leave him like this." agreed Robin

"I'm up for it." I said as Shadow barked.

"Set him free. Do It." Aqualad told Robin. Robin started hacking on his computer like thing and the pod opened up. For a minute there we looked at the clone. Then the clone eyes opened and he leaped at Aqualad. The clone began punching him. (Well those tattoos were a bit creepy) Kid Flash Robin and I ran forward to try and pull the clone off of Aqualad.

"We're on your side" yelled Robin Then the clone turned around and punched Kid Flash into a big glass thing.

"I don't want to do this" cried Robin putting a smoke grenade right in his face. Robin and I stepped back thinking it was over. Aqualad kicked the clone sending him across the room. I sensed a buzz of electricity, looked over a saw Robin aim a tazer at the clone. Stings shot out of the end and tried to electrify the clone. The clone just grab the stings and pulled Robin towards him. He punched Robin to the ground and placed his foot on him. I ran forward to try to help and got hit into a wall.

I lay there gasping and Shadow came over to me. "Hide!" I whispered to him. Nodding he backed up and, like his name, he disappeared into the darkness. Blackness over came me.


	3. Firework & Anger boy

**Well hi... it long story... I got writer block. Anyway go head a read.**

* * *

ESCAPE  
"Time is short. You must awaken. You must awaken…NOW!"  
Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin and Mockingbird all snapped awake at the same time. They were stuck in pods with their hands restrained above their heads. Superboy stood in front of them and gazed at them curiously.  
"I don't know about you but I'm having a serious sense de-ja-vu over here." Mockingbird said in a bored tone.  
"Hey, how'd you get here?" Kid Flash gazing sideways at the younger girl.  
"Oh! I walked. HOW DO YOU THINK I GOT HERE! SAME AS YOU GENIUS!" an exasperated Mockingbird retorted.  
Superboy hadn't moved and Mockingbird suspected he hadn't blinked either.  
"What? What do you want?" cried Kid Flash to the clone.  
Superboy's only reaction was to quirk one eyebrow.  
"Stop staring! You're creeping me out!" Kid Flash shrieked again.  
"Hey, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin said.  
"Besides you creep me out but you don't hear me complaining." Mockingbird said grinningly. It was official! She and NO SELF CONTROLL!  
"We only sought to help you." explained Aqualad calmly.  
"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude? Kid Flash screeched.  
"Kid, please be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Aqualad continued in his calm voice.  
"Wha-what if I wasn't?" asked Superboy.  
"He can talk?" Kid Flash cried before he could stop himself.  
Superboy clenched his fists, obviously angered, "Yes, he can."  
Everyone gave Kid Flash an annoyed gaze, "Not like I said 'it'."  
"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically?" Aqualad asked, redirecting the attention back to Superboy.  
"They taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things." Superboy replied  
"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" asked Robin, shocked that he had been so sheltered from the outside.  
"Images are implanted in my mind…but no. I have not seen them."  
Mockingbird's heart thudded painfully for the clone. She knew what it was like to be caged in, to have the world so close but tantalizing out of reach. It was why she had created Mockingbird, just so she could fly. Mockingbird promised herself that she would get him out, even if it took her an entire lifetime.  
"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" asked Aqualad carefully and calmly.  
"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish…to destroy him should he turn from the light."

His words hit the others painfully, but only increased Mockingbird's sympathy towards the clone. She knew what is was like to be created for a purpose and for that purpose alone. Doomed to follow that path with no choice in the matter. If anything his words only encouraged the goal to escape, and to take him with her.

"To be like Superman…is a great aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of you own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod…beyond Cadmus." Aqualad said in his same cautious tone, aware of the face he was treading on thin ice.  
"I LIVE BECAUSE OF CADMUS! IT IS MY HOME!"  
"You're home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." explained Robin aware that if this was to succeed he'd have to tread like Aqualad, carefully.  
"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash stated. Mockingbird rolled her eyes, figures the boy in the spandex wouldn't pick up on the system.  
"KF, this would go a lot faster if you would kindly just SHUT UP!" She hissed.  
Aqualad continued, "We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Superboy's face changed from mistrusting to stunned. He'd obviously never thought of meeting the man who's DNA he shared.  
Mockingbird, recognizing his moment of confusion, continued in a soft voice. "Just because you were created by Cadmus doesn't mean they have the right to control you. You are a person and because of that, you have the right to decide what is best for you. If you wanted to… we could help you decide what you want." She returned Superboy's stunned gaze with a small gentle smile.

"No, they can't." An orange haired man, Mockingbird pressumed he was Desmond, entered the room. (Dr. Cox had told her a few things before sending her in) He was followed by an African american women, and Guardian. Jerk!  
"They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning sequence." the African American scientist rushed to full fill her task.  
"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough." Robin stated, earning a grin from Mockingbird.  
Desmond turned to Guardian, "And get the weapon back in it's pod.  
"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" Kid Flash asked infuriated as Mockingbird groaned. "The real question is how come we don't call you an it!"" Seriously! This guy had the attention span of a sparrow.  
Guardian walked forward and put his hand on Superboy's shoulder, but Superboy continuingly gazed at Aqualad. "Help us." Aqualad pleaded. As if remembering what they had told him Superboy shrugged Guardian off. "Don't start thinking now!" Desmond said jeeringly. A genomorph landed on Superboy's shoulders and Superboy's eyes which had been bright with life became as lifeless and dull as the dolls Mockingbird used to play with. "See you're not a real boy you're a weapon and you belong to me. Well Cadmus. Same thing! Now get back to your pod!" Superboy numbly turned and walked out of the chamber.

"Wait you're gonna clone us?" Mockingbird asked sneeringly. Desmond gazed up at her. "You got a problem with that?"  
Mockingbird laughed. Her laughter echoed of the chamber, her laugh wasn't well human. It sounded like the cawing of a bird, a Mockingbird. Her name suddenly did fit her. "This is going to be interesting." She said in a breathless chuckling voice. Desmond nodded at the dark skinned scientist and she hit a couple of buttons. In each pod two arms appeared with four fingers each. Eight needles stabbed the teens chests and earned screams from the heroes.

Superboy heard a voice. The voice belonged to the strangely tattooed boy who'd been talking to him. He had been one of those kids. They were the only ones who'd ever talked to him like he was an equal, not a weapon or an object to be possessed, but as someone who had thoughts and feelings. His voice was strained and he was whispering but with his super hearing Superboy still had no trouble hearing him. "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path: a weapon or a person. The choice is yours, but ask yourself, what would Superman do?"  
He paused thinking this over. It sounded so much like what the girl had said to him about having the right to decide what he wanted. He wanted…he wanted… He wanted out! He wanted to see what the genomorphs had told him about. He wanted, no needed to feel snow, to see the sun, to hear the wind whistling. The girl had been right. He had a choice and those teens were his ticket out. The question was he ready?

A multicolored dog jumped out and tackled the genomorph off his shoulder. Pinning it to the ground the canine snarled and then released the genomorph. Hesitantly the genomorph got up and made a move toward Superboy. Instantly the dog crouched and came toward the genomorph daring him to approach the teen. The genomorph decided it wasn't worth it and ran. Superboy tensed suspecting the dog to attack him too, but he needn't of worried. The dog turned to face, ecstatically waving his tail. He sat and gazed at the clone, his tongue lolling out of his mouth a look of contempt on his face. Superboy smiled and walked back to the cloning chamber with the dog trailing him. He was leaving and no one could stop him!  
- The door was thrown off it's hinges and tossed aside revealing an emotionless Superboy. The mechanical arms powered down as major wires were snapped. The white suited teen strode forward calmly and slowly. "I told you to get back to your…" Superboy flung them aside and calmly gazed down at Desmond. "Don't give me orders!" he retorted simply. He took his original position in front of the four pods with the dog trailing behind him. "Are you hear to help us or fry us? Kid Flash's voice asked. Superboy squinted at the yellow and red hero. "Huh…I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."  
The dog barked and Mockingbird quietly giggled. This time her laughter was as creepy as the one she had used on Desmond. It was light and warm filled with warmth. Superboy gazed up at her surprised to hear such a sound come out of her. She grinned back at him and simply stated, "What with growing up here who would've known you'd have a sense of humor."  
With a hiss Robin's restraints snapped open. He leapt down and started rubbing his wrists. "Ugh finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." Kid Flash cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously, that's what you're worried about? THE WHOLE LEAGUE'LL HAVE OUR HEAD AFTER TONIGHT!" Robin leaned over and hit a button on the control panel. The pods hissed open and the arms retracted but the hand cuffs remained firmly in place. The dog leapt onto the pod holding Mockingbird and began clawing at her restraints. "You free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth." Robin snapped at Superboy. "Don't you start giving me orders either." Superboy growled but none the less he leapt up to free Aqualad. -The heros jump down from there pods and began running towards the exit. "You will never get out of here, I'll have you all back in pods before morning!" called Desmond. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all!" Robin muttered to himself . Pausing throw his batrangs into the orbs that held our DNA. " What is it with you and this whelm thing!" yell KF as the

batrangs blew up. "Don't you start being whelmed" I called look over my shoulder at the fire blazing behind us. (Hopefully I used the vocab word right I wasn't sure) We ran out of the room and down the hallway. "We are still 42 levels underground" Aqualad yelled over his shoulder "Great" I frowned "BUT if we can make the elevator" he was cut off as big genomorphs blocked are way. We all turn around to see genomorphs breaking out big glowing red egg things. "Great" I cry again. I felt a rush of air as Superboy jump up and puch the first genomorph in the face. Pushing the big genomorph over. A different one punched him into ground. "EPIC FAIL!" I called to him as I made my way to the others. BUT Superboy kept fighting. "Superboy" called out Aqualad "The goal is to escape, NOT to bury ourselves here." "You want a escape!" he yelled back "I do, I do." I call back hoping up and down childish.

Aqualad pulled the elevator's doors open. Robin shot a graple up there and hold out his hand. Shrugging, I took it. Shadow hopped onto my back and we were off . We landed safely on the ledge. Thanks I grunted. "I'm falling?" Someone whispered disbelievingly from above. Looking up I saw Superboy was falling and fast. Robin shot a stick into the wall and Aqualad grabbed it switching from Superboy's passanger to savior. "Superman can fly." sighed Superboy "Why can't I fly?" "Don't know but it looks like you can jump tall buildings in a single jump. Still cool!" "Guys this will have to be our exit." yelled Robin as the elevator came whisking down. Superboy punched open the doors and we all ran out. Look around I saw genomorphs running toward us. We quickly picked a hall with NO genomorphs and ran down it.

"Go left", yelled Superboy. "Right", We turned into a dead end. "Great direction Suppy you trying to get us repoded." "Stop that KF at least HE'S trying" I yelled at KF who look taken a back at the anger in my voice. "No I don't understand" muttered Superboy. "Don't apologize." grinned Robin "This is prefect!" "Get into the vent!"he yelled still grinning. We all did as he said. "At this rate we'll never get out." complained KF I was just ready to slap him silly, but I didn't. "Shhhhh, listen" called out Superboy. "Genomorphs" "Oh hold on. This way." said Robin exiting the vent and going to the side and begins to hack A minute later he looked up. "I hacked the motion sensors" he grinned "SWEET!" called out KF. "There are still plenty of room between us and out." Robin reminded KF

"But I finally have room to move." KF grinned turning around runnning up the stairs. Sighing we followed him. There where genomorphs lying were he had knocked in to them. We just ran past them. "There are more behind us" Robin yelled Superboy just turned round and kicked the stairs, causing them to fall with genomorphs crying out. We ran into a hallway. There were blarring lights and a door slid shut in front of us. KF slam into the door that had just closed and I could not help but laugh my mocking brud laugh. This one is more mocking then anything else, AND annoying. VERY annoying "We're cut off from the street." said Aqualad. "Thanks. My head hadn't noticed" said KF looking angry and dazed. I always manage to get under peoples skin. It's a gift. Superboy and Aqualad began punching the big doors." "I can't hack this fast enough" cried out Robin.

"Let me!" I yelled running forward. They made way and I placed my hand on the door silver lines shot out of my arm and into the door I heard a gasp from my new friends, as I opened the door . I almost passed out from the effort the door was do HIGH TECH it nearly didn't listen. NEARLY! Superboy caught me. "How did you...?" "Look out" cried out Robin. Genomorphs were coming down the hall. Getting to my feet we ran for the exit. But it was too late we where surrounded by Genomorphs, We prepared to fight! Well as prepared as any exhausted girl and her escape partners could be. All round us Genomorphs horns glowed and my team mates collapsed. I kneel down to help them. The crazy horn guy appeared. His horns where glowing red again and I prepared again for a bigger fight that I most likely could not win. There was stillness as I wait. Then the others started to wake up. Confused I looked up and saw Superboy stand up. "I choose freedom!" he muttered " As if his words were magic the Guardian's genomorph hopped off his shoulder "It feels like fog lifting" he muttered I want to slap him EXCUSES! Excuses! Excuses! (Already I felt better at the mere image of me slapping him silly.)

I helped Robin up and we all stand there. "Guardian?" Aqualad asked "GO I will deal with Desmond" Guardian said all heroic like. (_and a tad bit overplaying his part if I do say so myself_) "I think not!" said a voice we all knew well, unfortunately. The crowd of geomorphs parted showing the evil man, Desmond. He was holding a glass tube with blue liquid "Project Block Buster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond growled then the mad man poured the blue stuff down his throat. Desmond began to gasp and moan. I looked away. I knew what was going to happen next and it made me want to throw up. Mad man drinking fizzy chemicals NEVER EVER leads to anything good. COMMON SENSE PEAPLE! I heard a roar break the air and I know that it is over. I look up to see gray beast. "Everyone back!" cried out Guardian. (_NO! I 'd rater stand here and be a sitting duck. AGAIN COMMON SENSE_) He ran forward just to get hit against the wall. _(A further testament to the uselessness of adults)_ Superboy yelled out and jumped forward and punched him but got punched in to the ground. Looking over at me he sent me a look that clearly said, "Don't say it." I didn't say it but I thought _SUPER EPIC FAIL_ Then getting up he attacked the monster AGAIN and AGAIN got punched to the ground. This time he jumped in to the air arms raised but the monster just slammed into him, sending both flying through the roof. "OK that is one way to bust through a ceiling." said Robin who shot a grapple. Then grabbed KF who grabbed my arm and we all flew into the room above. Aqualad jumped after us. I stared at the to fighting "Wow!" I said and they all looked at me "What?" Then Superboy was thrown into Aqualad. We ran to help them up. Then we charged him. _(Which was really dumb, but who cares)_ KF slide under him, the beast turned around to hit him but got punched in the face by Superboy and Aqualad. The monster tripped over KF and hit the ground. "I learned that one in kindergarten." said KF. Robin threw more batrangs.(Where does he keep those) The monster just deflected them and flipped onto his front. Superboy stood over him.

The monster got up and charged, Superboy throwing him in to a column. Superboy tried to punch back but got punched harder into the column. (he_got punched into a lot of things._) I run forward and jumped on to the bad guys head. His arm swung up to hit me off, but I just back flip off and land perfectly.(As aways) The monster just punched himself hard on the head. (_Evil laugh ending in evil chuckle ending in evil coughing_) "Of course" cried out Robin. "KF, Mocking bird get over here." We ran over to him as the monster attacks Aqualad and Superboy. He shows us what columns to destroy "Got it?" he yelled to us. "Robin my respect for you just went sky high" I told him. "Go!" he told us and we were off. Kidflash ran to the side and dived at the monster grabing a piece of skin that was left from Desmond that hanged on the monsters face. Staring at the piece KF said "I got your nose!" (_Literally_) The monster charged KF. KF ran around and tossed me the skin. "You're it!" he said The monster charged me and I jumped up pushing off of a conmn to change direction. The monster slammed head first in to the column. "Superboy! Aqulad!" called out Robin showing them what to do. " This one and that one" he cried as I got hit in to a column.(_OUCH!_) "Come and get me you incredible bulk." called out KF. The monster turned around and charged KF. I climbed out of the shaped me hole I had made in the column (I guess you can make self shape holes in stuff point for cartoons) I looked over to Robin who was making a X out of chalk. "Where did you get that?" I asked. He ignored me. _(Story of my life._)"Get him onto the X" I nodded Getting up I ran to one side of X. "Hey I still have your nose." KF ran next to me. Aqualad shot water on to the ground causeing him to slip on to the X. Then continued to send electric shocks through the water. "MOVE!" yelled Robin and we ran as the walls fall down around us. Superboy threw his body over me and KF. Next thing I know I am being helped to my feet. "Nice way to bring down the house." I commented. "We did it." panted Aqualad "Was there any doubt?" said Robin turning to KF and high fiving him. They both grunted in pain. "See. The moon!" said KF pointing to the moon as if it was the most beautiful object in the world. Which was a lie. It's is cotton candy, and chocolate, and those cool vanilla shakes you get at... Then Superman came down from the sky. "And Superman don't we keep are promises or what." KF grin. "OR we are in trouble and he's come to pound us into the ground. That's me being optimistic." "We?" asked Robin "What and just leave you to crash and burn? No way!" I frowned "Your digging your grave sister" mentally whisper Shadow. I ignored him. Heros started flying down like rain with their eyes burning into you. Superboy walked toward Superman hopefully. I saw the confusion, distaste, and coolness in Superman's eyes. A flare of anger rises inside of me but I keep it down. "Is that what I think it is?" said a dark man dressed in a bat costume. (_It must be na na na, na na na, BATMAN!)_ KF stepped forward "He doesn't like being called a it" he whispered. (_Ya whisper that right by the guy who has super hearing.__ "I am superman's clone" (_I am so glad he left out the destroy Superman if he fades from the light part.) "_Start talking" said the oh great Batman. -After we explain the league carried the monster away I looked over and where saw the to supers were talking. Then Superman flew away. (_Coward! World's greatest super hero I think not! And my opinion does matter!_) "Cadmus..." I swear I jumped a foot in to the air. Turning around I saw it was the bat guy.(_that's his new name this guy can not be human. Therefore he forfeit the"man" title_) " …..will be investigated. All 52 levels. BUT let me make one thing clear yo-" "You should of called." interrupted the big KF guy.(_What was his name again? Adult Flash! I really need to watch the news more often …... BUT IT'S SO BORING_.) "End results aside. We are not happy" That line sends my mind rolling (_He has been happy?) "_You hacked Justice League systems disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives you will not be doing this again." (_I was liking my new parents more and more every minute. Sarcastic eye roll)_ "And for you Missy. Hand over that that file you downloaded." (_Oh busted) _I moaned and handed him my PDA. "And I am contacting Azrael." he said "I am so grounded" I moaned and began to walk way "Where are you going?" he called after me. "I am going home to intercept your call."

* * *

**Do you like what you see well Fav, Follow, and review. Oh and have any idea go head a PM them. I want we hear from you guys. **


	4. Happy Harbor! I WISH!

It was dark. There were men unloading crates and boxes. Two men shrugged open a truck and heaved out a box, but before they could take it anywhere an arrow zipped down and blew the box up. The green box hit the ground with a thud, and weapons flew out of the container. One of the guns slid to a man and he snatched it up ready to point it at the person who'd ruined everything. The gun trained on a teenager in a red and yellow costume.

"You Again!" he thundered. "I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messin' up my operation personally." Brick let opened fire, but the former sidekick was hard to nail. Mid-back-flip Speedy released an arrow which destroyed Brick's gun. Brick raised his arms to protects his head. When the smoke cleared there he stood, clothes partially burnt off. "Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?"

Addressing his henchmen he shouted to, "Scorch the earth boys."  
Before they could advance a flash came by and knocked one of them unconscious. The remaining two pointed their guns at the retreating streak. Just then two batarangs came and knocked their weapons out of their hands. They turned to watch the familiar boy wonder retreat behind some crates. Just as he vanished Aqualad appeared and, using a water whip, knocked them against a container. Brick, deciding he'd had enough, picked up a rock and hurtled it at Speedy. Speedy ran by it and shot an explosive arrow at Brick. Brick's second rock was also aimed at Speedy, but Aqualad jumped down and using a water sword sliced clean though the rock. Another of Speedy's arrows hit Brick, but this time instead of exploding it released a cloud of smoke.

Aqualad turned to Speedy, "The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need."

Robin landed behind them and finished Aqualad's sentence. "For covert missions, you know spy stuff."

Kid Flash did a front flip and landed on the crate with the others. "And wait till you see Mockingbird and Superboy. Oh and Miss Martian. But I saw her first."  
Another slab of rock came flying at them and they scattered, while Aqualad again sliced through it. Speedy let lose around three explosive arrows temporarily making Brick lose his footing.

Brick simply laughed and retorted, "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send a boy to do a man's job?" Speedy's only response was to nock another arrow. "Go ahead." Brick urged him.

The arrow hit Brick in the center of the chest, but instead of exploding turned into some red foam that quickly encased his whole body. Kid Flash skidded and stopped in front of Speedy. "High density poly-urithan foam! Nice."  
"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin asked, desperate for an answer.  
The archer stopped and glared at the hacker, "Pass! I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do! I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hangout with the other kids! You're junior justice league's a joke! Something to keep you busy and in your place!" He began to walk away. "And I don't want any part of it!"

I felt the buzz of electricity before the computer told us who it was.

"Robin B01, Kidflash B03." The two boys run up to Aqualad and start asking him questions. I sat in the corner reading the new book I had found. It was very good so I was try to block out them. "What are we waiting for!" yelled out KF run down a hallway.

Sighing, I put down the book and followed.

Azrael/parent/boss thought it be a good idea for me to join this team for four reasons.

1- I helped blow up Cadmus.

2- He thought I was AWESOME at blowing up Cadmus.

3- Dr. Cox thinks it be nice for me to have more kids my age to hang out with. (Translation: I'm now allowed to pull pranks on them. NOT HER! I'm gonna miss the glory days.)

4- I begged! Just kidding I never go **that** low.

We all walked outside. In the middle of the summer and the sun took joy in burning us alive. The wind all of a sudden picked up and a red blur came out of the sky.

"Red Tornado" said KF waving.

"Greeting is there a reason you meet me outside the cave?" A Red Tornado's robotic voice asked.

"We hope you had mission for us!" Aqualad said hopefully.

"Mission assessments are the Batman responsibility" Red Tornado said in the same robotic voice. Yeah! It was gonna get annoying fast. Robotics were **my **specialty.

"But it's been over a week and..." Robin was cut off by Red Robot. (Yes! I do take pride in renaming all of the Justice League.)"You will be tested soon. In the time mean simply in join each others company. "

"We did that over the week!" I complained.

"This team is not a social club!" frowned Aqualad.

"But I am told that solution interaction is a import team building exercise." Red Robot said. Yeah! The voice had officially gotten old.

"Maybe you can keep busy with familiarizing yourselves with the cave" Red Robot walked away.

Keep busy!" KF whispered to Robin.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" cried Robin

"Oh I will find out!" squealed Miss Martin. She looked hard at Red Robot. "I am sorry I forgot he is a robot. I can't read his mind"

"Nice try though!" said KF " So do you know what I am thinking about?"

I almost choked to death "WORST PICK UP LINE EVER!" I gasped under my breath.

"We all know what your thinking about now." said Robin, hitting him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Muttered KF.

"Now we tour the club house." sighed Aqualad "Well me and Super Boy live here we can play tour guides." said Miss M.

"Don't look at me." said Super Boy.

"We won't, the private tour sounds so much more interesting." Wally said, obviously hoping to get alone with Miss M.

She never said private." cried out Robin. I was really getting sick of the boys fighting over this poor girl. At least it wasn't me. "Team building. We all go!" muttered Aqualad.

"I bet they would've tasted great." stated Robin comfortingly to Miss Martian over her burnt cookies. stated Robin."He doesn't seem to mind." He added as Kid Flash began stuffing burnt cookies into his mouth.  
"I have a serious metabolism." the speedster countered stated.  
Aytia reached over and snatched one and began to chew on it thoughtfully. "Actually these are pretty good. I bet they'd taste even better if they weren't so burnt." As if to emphasize her statement she threw some of the cookies to Shadow who munched on them happily.  
"I'll…make some more." said Miss Martian cautiously.  
"It was sweet of you to make any." stated Aqualad comfortingly.  
"Thanks Aqualad."  
"We're off duty, call me Kaldur-ahm. Actually my friends call me Kaldur."  
"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mister dark glasses over here. Batman's forbidden 'Boy Wonder' from telling anyone his real name."  
"For now." Aytia muttered in Shadow's ear as she stroked his fur. His tongue lolled out and he gave a quick wage of his tail.  
"Mine's no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name and I'm on earth. What's yours Mockingbird?"  
Mockingbird jumped and looked up from her position kneeling besides her faithful dog. "My what?"  
"Your name? What is it?" M'gann prodded further.  
"Oh! Uh? I don't exactly have a name. Never got one. So I just gave one to myself. It's Aytia."  
That wasn't strictly true. Mockingbird had been given a name when she'd been born, just like everyone else. She'd just outgrown it. Her life had changed so much from her child hood she only believed her name should change to. She currently had four names, well five counting Mockingbird. It was true, however, that she no longer had a specific name.  
Superboy turned and attempted to walk away. He flinched and stopped; he turned and gazed dumbstruck at M'gann. Then he clutched his head and shouted, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The others glanced at M'gann and she starred back, stunned. Everyone held their heads in pain and annoyance. Mockingbird just stared confused until Kaldur raised his voice. "M'gann stop! Things are different on earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy!"  
"Besides, Cadmus's little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally said behind his hand and pointing to Superboy. "I didn't mean to ..." stamerd M'gann. "JUST STAY OUT!" shouted Superboy and stormed down the hall. After a standing there all shocked and all Mockingbird made a grab for a cookie. "Aytia why can't I telepathic talk to you?" The whole team turn to look at Aytia wide eye and everything. "I don't know!" Mockingbird mutter. After that no one talked for a little bit. The silents was unnaturally quiet. "Hello Megan! I know what we can do?" she said as she faked smiled. She flew out of the kitchen. The team quickly followed.

"It is my Martian BIO Ship." M'gann showed off round ball.

"Cute, Not aerodynamic, but cute." said the great Wally.

"It is at rest silly! I will wake it!" laughed M'gann. The round ball transformed into a ship. The bottom of the ship opened.

"I got dibs." I cried. Shadow and I ran into the ship. I picked a chair and sat down. Shadow tried to sit on my lap but I wouldn't let him so he sat by my feet.

"Um strap in for launch?" M'gann muttered looking at me.

"I claim this seat for the supreme ruler... ME!" I grinned back. As if to over rule me Shadow hopped onto my lap and sat there.

"Red Tornado. Please open the bay door!" The doors opened and we zoomed out. Almost at once Shadow started whining. The others looked over at me. I sighed and began running my fingers up and down his back. He stopped whining and I whispered into his ear.

"You can help fight DNA blockbuster monster, but a little ride in a ship makes you cry?!"

"_Hey if I could drive I would not be freaked out. HEY idea!"_ he mentally whispered back to me causing me to roll my eyes. Hopping off my lap he walked over to M'gann and sat by her feet. Grinning his doggy grin up at her.

"Cute dog Aytia!" M'gann said unaware that shadow understood her. Shadow's ears dropped and he made his way back to me.

"_NO one let's ME drive!_" he mentally said as he hoped onto my lap.

"Incredible" said Robin. Looking up I from Shadow I set my mind onto what was going on.

"She sure is!" said Wally sending me into the giggles. "I mean the ship and like all ships is a she." Wally stuttered.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth with his mouth." commented Robin

"DUDE!" cried Wally. I gasp for air because I was laughing so hard. We sat there for a bit as I calmed down.

"He will come around." whispered Robin all of a sudden. I looked over to the whispering two. They must be talking about Superboy.

"He doesn't like me much." whispered Megan back.

"You guys realize he has super hearing right." said Wally interrupted them. We all looked over at Superboy who was making it clear with his body language that he had heard.

"Hey why not show us some Martian shape shifting?" asked Robin as if to change the subject. Getting up M'gann stood in the middle of the room turning in to a tall girl like Robin. Then she turn in to a KF girl.

"Is it wrong that I think that I am hot." ask Wally, dream-like

"Very VERY wrong!" I frowned looking at him

"Impressive but you know you are not going to fool any one with those." Robin told M'gann. "Doing boys is a lot hard." muttered M'gann looking like she was hanging her head in shame. "And your clothes?" asked Kaldur.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." said M'gann pulling at her clothes.

"As long as they're the only ones." said Superboy. Shadow growled at Superboy. Superboy looked shocked but quickly his annoying broding mask was back.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls that man hunter does." asked Wally.

"Density shifting! No! It's a very advance technique." sighed M'gann.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." said Robin "When he tried," He said pointing at Wally "bloody nose." I chuckled because Wally looked so embarrassed. "Here is something I can do!" said M'gann. "Camouflage mode!"

"Red tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been trigger at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I am sending coordinates."

"Received. Readjusting coordinates." M'gann told Red Robot.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." complained Robin

"Well a simple fire lead you to SuperBoy. We should find out what caused the alert!" said M'gann, looking around.

"I think I know the cause!" said Superboy. I turned to see a tornado coming towards us. I felt us get sucked in.

"I knew I this would happen. LET ME DRIVE!" Shadow chatted over and over in my mind. Then we flew out of the tornado. M'gann landed the ship and we jumped out.

"Wow!" I muttered as I looked at the big tornado

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" asked Kaldur turning to Robin but he was not there

"ROBIN!" yelled Kaldur. You could hear his laughed in the air.

"He was just here!" gasped M'gann. _I had to learn how to do that! It was seriously awesome._ Then windows started breaking in the building next to us.

"He's there." I sighed. We ran into the building to see Robin fight a big robot. Robin got hit into the wall.

"Who's your new friend!" asked Superboy jumping down to him.

"I didn't catch him name but he plays kind rough." Robin told Superboy.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr Twister." said Dumb Bot. _Hey if he's gonna have a name like Tornado's than he's gonna have a nickname like him too._

"Um who talk like that?" I complained. As he sent tornadoes every where. One got Super boy and hit him in to a wall. _Deja vu anyone?_

Sighing I began to plan my attack. Weaknesses, strategy, that sort of thing. Everyone else charged in! Even Shadow! I sighed again. Master and dog relationship lies!

Looking to the roof I found a ladder and began climbing. I made it to the roof and began doing the monkey bars (that were conveniently on the roof) over to Twister. When I was hovering over him. I looked down see he was talking to Robin.

Robin threw something at him but he stopped them in mid air. Taking this opportunity I land on his back and pull out a fan._ OK OK I know what your think! A FAN! But this fan was like a blade. A FAN BLADE! You know, SHARP yet STYLISH_

I took the fan and carved a line down it's spine. Then the robot threw me off.

"Oi" I yelled as I hit the wall. Getting up I look around only to see that every one was knocked out. _How did THAT happen?_

"See how your team is!" Mrs. T said turning to me.

"Your one to talk." I snap back. "Where's your knocked out, useless back up."

He floated away. _Chicken! Wait chicken! YUM! Great now I'm thinking like Shadow._

Everyone moaned and I went to help them.

"Wait! Where's Wally!" I gasped We all walk outside. I saw wally floating. _He can fly? But not even Superboy can do that._

"I got you Wally?" yell M'ganna _Oh never mind!_

"_ba ba ba ba!" said Mr T No really that is what I heard_

"_What do you want?" Yelled Kaldur. "Is it obvious." said Mr T _

"_NO its not Dumb Bot!' I yelled back. _

"I am waiting for a real hero." He threw the words in my face. _Ouch!_

"Read his mind, Find a weakness!" commanded Kaldur.

"Thought I wasn't supposed to!" stammered M'gann.

"IT OK ON THE BAD GUYS!" Robin yelled at her. Megan closed her eyes for a sec.

"Nothing. I am getting nothing!" muttered Megan.

"Hello M'gann! Mr Twister is Red tornado in disguise." said M'gann. I looked back to the offending robot. Technology was my thing and while the tech was similar (probably have something to do with the power) it wasn't the same. Unless Tornado got a massive tech upgrade in the last few minutes it didn't add up.

"Um I don't think..." but I was interrupted by M'gann. He inorganic a android. How many android do we know that can generate tornado!"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur muttered

"After he said we'd be tested! THIS IS HIS TEST!" growled Robin "Something to keep us busy."

"But..." I tried again only to be cut off again.

"This game is so over!" said Wally waving his hand around as if to prove his point.

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU WANT SO LET'S END THIS!" Robin call up at the big robot.

"I agree" said Dumb Bot. He start making the sky go black!

"UM can Red tornado do that?" asked Wally.

"No!" I finally screamed. "That's what I was trying to tell you! It's not Tornado!"

"You think I am Tornado?" asked Mr T. Then he hit us with lighting

Ok getting shot with lightning did hurt. My insides kept convulsing and the metal plate close to my heart was WAY WORSE than the lightning.

I woke up unaware that I had fainted. To make three times worst Superboy began yelling at M'gann.

"And that's suppose to make it right!" yell Superboy. "You trick us into thinking that Red Torado was Twister."

"She didn't mean to!" Kaldur said as he got to his feet.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." muttered Robin crushing the poor girl heart and sending mine into overdrive. That might have had something to do with the metallic plate though.

"Hit the shower! We will take from here." said Wally. For a guy who was obviously crushing on M'gann he did a fairly good job of adding insult to injury.

"STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" growl Superboy. That's when I snapped. The extra energy from the lightning must still be coursing through my system cause my voice volume would have made anyone go death. (Hopefully with Superboy's extra hearing that's what would happen)

"YOU GUYS ARE IDDOTS!" I yell. They're heads snap toward me.

"YOU GUYS THINK THAT WITH OUT HER YOU CAN WIN?" I shot, anger flowing off me in waves. "I THINK WITH ONE LESS TEAM MATE YOU CAN WIN!"

"WELL MABE YOU SHOULD HAVE SHUT HIM DOWN WITH YOUR SLIVER POWER!" SuperBoy yelled, getting into my face.

"I COULD HAVE AND, I'M JUST WONDERING, BUT AFTER I DID IT HOW WOULD YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME?" I asked . "A TEA PARTY?" I suggested icily, taking a step forward. That made Superboy get out of my face.

"JUST STAY BACK!" he hissed before running off with Robin and Wally.

"I was just try to part of the team!" whimper M'ganna

"To be honest I don't think we have a team." mutter Kalur.

"I will take her back." I told him. He nodded and ran after the boys. M' and I walked into the Bioship. I turned to face her with a BIG grin on my face.

"AND by 'take back' I mean help knock some sense into the dumb boys." I told her.

"But I get in the way." M'gann said, looking at her feet.

"There are many things woman don't know about men but one thing we do know is that when men say they don't need help. THEY DO!" I said to her. "It's where the whole 'NOT STOPPING FOR DIRECTIONS THING COMES IN'."

M'gann head jerk up. "I GOT A PLAN!"

It turns out if I let M'gann into my mind she can talk to me. _Go figure. So that's what creeped the boys out? Whips! If they knew Shadow could do the same thing they'd probably barricade themselves in their bedrooms. That wouldn't save them. Both M'gann and Shadow could phase through objects. HA! Screams, terror, RATINGS!_

Again at least she's nicer then Shadow.

"_Listen to me. ALL of you." _telepathic commanded M'gann

"WHAT DID WE TELL YOU" yelled Superboy into the sky.

"SHE'S_GOT A PLAN! SHE'S GOT A PLAN! DA DA, DA DA, DA DA!" _I sing in my head, mainly to annoy them.

"_LIKE AYTIA said I got a plan you need to trust me."_

Red Tornado flew down from the sky

"Hit the shower boys. I will take it from here." The boys grumbled and began walking way angry and upset. _Bonus!_

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up!" Said Mr Twister. Red Tornado send a tornado at him but Mr. Twister stopped it.

"We are evenly matched." said Red Tornado

"NO! WE ARE NOT" yelled Mr Twister send lighting at Red Tornado. Red Tornado tried to get out of the way but got hit. Mr Twister came down toward the unconscious robot. Mr T hooked open wires to the robot.

"The reprogramming will not take long."

Megan transformed back into her self "Longer then you think"

He was knocked back into one of Wally's tornado that he made by spinning around fast. Superboy started punching him around. A big punch sent him flying into the water. Where Kaldur was waiting with a weapon whiich send him out of the water. That where I jumped onto him and cut one of the robot arms off. M'gann using her mental powers lifted Mr Twister up and ripped the other arm off. Robin threw batrang at it and that blew up, sending the robot to the ground.

The robot got to his knees. Shadow growled at him. I know he disappeared a lot but I have hard enough time keeping track of myself let alone **HIM**!

The robot opened up and a man in his thirties (wild guess) fell out. M'gann lifted a rock and smashed it into the man. There was a moment of horror from the other teenagers. I stood there impassively.

"M'GANN! NO!" cried Kalur

"I DON"T KNOW HOW THINGS ARE DONE ON MARS BUT HERE WE DON"T KILL THE BAD GUY." yell Robin.

"You said you trusted me!" M'gann said with a grin. She lifted the rock off the man or unidentified robot as we must now call him. I couldn't help but crack up at the boys' startled faces.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." M'gann said pointing at the mess of wire and circuits. Wally picked up the small robot eye.

"Cool souvenir!" Shadow leaped up and grab the eye ball and ran. Mentally screaming in my head, "_Ball! Ball! Must resist urge to chew!"_

"HEY GIVE IT BACK." yelled Wally, running after the dog.

"We should have had more trust in you." Kaldur told her. Wally ran back hold a dog slobbered robot eye. "Ya you rocked this misson. Get it rocked."

I moaned hold my head and shaking it at the same time. _My annoying baby sitter ninja has better jokes and he can't even smile. _

"Ignore him we are just glad you're on the team." Robin told M'gann.

"Thanks! Me too!"

"Hey Supey!" I called out, catching up to Superboy and place my hand on his shoulder.  
"We need to talk." I felt every muscle bunch up in his body.  
"What!" He growled at me.  
_"You could be nicer for starters!"_ mentally muttered Shadow to all of us, including Superboy.  
I saw Superboy's expression. Shock, disbelief, anger... Wait! He always has that one.  
"How did he do that?" Superboy growled, obviously thinking back to Megann's mind talking.  
"That? That was nothing. The real trick is getting him to shut up!" I said with a playful scowl at Shadow.  
"Hey! I am standing right here." Mentally screamed Shadow. His reaction made me roll my eyes.


End file.
